


all i know since yesterday is everything has changed

by thegetfxckedcrew (nintendomiya)



Series: Trope Challenge [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nintendomiya/pseuds/thegetfxckedcrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As with most things in Nino’s high school career, the trouble begins with Aiba. Written for <a href="http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/darkdropout">darkdropout</a> for <a href="http://superfresh.co.vu/post/100128991687">this Trope Challenge</a>. Ohmiya + High School AU/7 Minutes in Heaven</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i know since yesterday is everything has changed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkdropout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdropout/gifts).



> N's request was Ohmiya + High School AU + 7 Minutes in Heaven (actually, she asked for either, but then she had the brilliant idea to mash 'em up and I totally went for it). As per usual, posted at some ungodly hour of the evening and unbeta'd and with only a couple of very sleepy read-throughs. Cross-posted [here](http://yourbonesshake.livejournal.com/9623.html). I HOPE YOU ENJOY~~~<3

As with most things in Nino’s high school career, the trouble begins with Aiba. While it’s true that Nino had wanted to get closer to Ohno, he certainly hadn’t planned on it going quite like _this_. But Aiba, as Nino’s best friend, had _insisted_ that they come to this party, with the hook that Ohno would be there. And Nino doesn’t know how he did it, but he’s _positive_ that Aiba had rigged the game. 

Nino still doesn’t know why Ohno is here. He’s older than Nino, so Nino has really only caught passing glances of him at school, but he seems the quiet, reserved type, not much of a partygoer, much like Nino himself. “Why are you even here?” He asks, without meaning to, and doesn’t know if he’s asking himself or if he’s asking Ohno. Either way, it comes out sounding like an accusation.

“Um,” Ohno says, helpfully. Nino wishes he could see him. The light switch is on the other side of the locked door. It’s daunting, knowing that Ohno Satoshi is probably inches away from him and he can’t even see his face. “Sho-kun invited me.”

Nino knows Sho. That’s how he even knows who Ohno is in the first place. Nino’s friend Jun talks about Sho with a reverence that Nino never thought he would understand until he met Ohno.

It takes a couple of moments for it to finally dawn on Nino that Ohno has asked him the same question. “Aiba-chan,” he says, “look, can I-”

Something falls on Nino’s shoulder and he squeaks, terribly undignified in the face of his unfathomable crush, and hops forward. The movement brings him crashing into the warm body that he assumes- and hopes- is Ohno. It must be, because long, cool fingers close around his upper arm, steadying him. “Are you okay?”

Nino doesn’t answer. His heart is beating like a drum in his chest, harder when Ohno’s hand slides up to his shoulder and he pushes a heavy coat off of him. “It attacked me on purpose,” Nino mutters, embarrassed. His eyes are adjusting to the darkness, the only light coming from the slit beneath the door. Ohno’s mouth is twitching helplessly at the corners. “Oh, shut up, you,” he says, face red as a beacon even in the lack of light.

“Cute,” Ohno comments, pleased, now grinning unabashedly. He’s still got a hand on Nino’s shoulder, fingers lightly in place.

A dizzying thrill rushes through him; he looks away from Ohno quickly, gaze jumping around. The silence that falls between them is heavy, but the noise of the party beyond the door continues. 

It hasn’t been seven minutes yet. Nino doesn’t know who invented this game. He clears his throat noisily and asks, “But why did you _come_?” He should have been clearer with his question in the first place. Or, at least, he should have known what he wanted to ask before he asked it.

Ohno regards him thoughtfully. His hand falls away, but doesn’t disappear entirely, fingers brushing against Nino’s. Nino desperately struggles to hold his position instead of pulling away in surprise. “Wanted to see someone,” he replies, after a long moment.

The air whooshes out of Nino’s lungs. It’s stupid, really. Ohno doesn’t even know him, and actually, Nino doesn’t know Ohno that well either. The things that Nino knows about Ohno can be listed on one hand- he’s attractive, he’s talented, he’s kind, and his smile lights up all of the dark spaces in Nino’s heart (for some inexplicable reason). Which is exactly why it’s stupid for him to be upset. It’s just a crush, after all, and crushes do exactly that to people: _crush_.

“Ah,” Nino hears himself say, shakily, “lots of pretty girls here.”

“Nino,” Ohno says, a shock to Nino’s system as he distantly thinks, _He actually knows my name?_ but then the lock clicks and the door swings wide open. Nino blinks owlishly in the brightness of the lights, even though it isn’t _much_ brighter outside of the closet with the party’s dim mood lighting. 

“Time’s up!” Aiba shouts, gleefully. Nino barely has time to register the flare of grim annoyance on Ohno’s face that is a mirror of his own before Aiba grabs the collar of his shirt and yanks him out so that they go tumbling to the floor together. “Well? How was it?” Aiba questions from beneath him, lowering his voice.

Nino still has that swooping feeling, like being punched in the stomach, so he clambers to his feet and brushes himself off. Then he announces, flushed and resolutely avoiding Ohno’s gaze, “I’m going home.”

\--

Nino doesn’t know how the party ends. He knows how _Aiba’s_ night ends, because Aiba calls him at three in the morning, completely inebriated, and rambles for an hour about a girl named Becky from their class that Nino never needed to know so much about. He spends the rest of his weekend holed up in his room, that horrible Saturday night a disappointment. Sometimes, he doesn’t know why he listens to Aiba, even if Aiba has his best interests at heart.

Nino is almost grateful for the arrival of Monday, and going back to school is a relief. He needs the distraction, even if Aiba keeps asking him about his turn in the closet, and winks lasciviously at Becky too many times for Nino to count. It’s disgusting, but only because Nino is bitter about his party plans not turning out similarly to Aiba’s actual evening.

It isn’t until lunchtime that something finally gives. He’s walking slowly towards the cafeteria when a hand snakes around his elbow and manfully pushes him into a nearby open storage closet, the door clicking shut behind him. Pitch blackness falls around him and a shriek rises in his throat and is immediately cut off by the same hand, slapping over his mouth.

“I’m so sorry,” Ohno’s voice says, and he actually sounds it, but Nino’s body is working on adrenaline and fear. His chest hurts a little. 

They wait in silence for Nino’s legs to stop trembling. Ohno’s hand drops to Nino’s wrist, fingers circled lightly around it, touching his pulse point. Nino knows it’s still a racing throb of blood beneath Ohno’s fingertips. “Are you insane?” He asks, his voice coming out more calmly than he thinks he’s ever sounded in his life for someone that has just been kidnapped and shoved into a closet. 

Ohno sounds sheepish. “I should have asked, I really am sorry.”

“You should have asked to push me into a closet? Most people don’t spend this much time in a closet together,” Nino says, trying hard to not think about how that must be some sort of metaphor.

“I went to the party to see you,” Ohno tells him. The words sing through Nino’s veins; without thinking, he reaches out to put his hands on Ohno’s face, because he can’t quite see him yet. He pokes Ohno in the eye once before he adjusts himself, a palm flat on each of Ohno’s cheeks.

“I thought you didn’t even know who I was,” Nino confesses, feeling hot and cold all over, “we’ve only talked a few times.”

Affronted, Ohno says, “you kept grabbing my ass. You’re hard to forget.”

Well, that was true, Nino had to admit. But still.

“Do you…treat everyone like that?” Ohno asks, uncertainly, and there, now Nino can see his face better. He looks like he’s ready to be disappointed and Nino just can’t have that.

He grins. There’s not enough room on his face for the size of it. It hurts his mouth but when Ohno looks at him, he returns the smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling happily. “Just the ones I like,” Nino replies. “Can we please stop meeting in closets, though?”

Ohno nods his agreement and reaches for the door handle only to find it locked. “Oh,” he mumbles, “well, someone is bound to notice us missing.”

Nino’s not so sure about that but it’s okay. “We can just make out in the meantime,” he assures him, stepping closer, and proceeds to do just that. 

Until the janitor stumbles upon them ten minutes later, at least.


End file.
